


Familars Are Family, And He Found Family.

by SecretlyAnOutsider_247



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALSO THE ANIMAL SIDES AND THOMAS HAVE POWERS HOLY FRICK!, Bird!Logan, BlackCat!Virgil, Deciet is in this... Yea, Fox!Roman, Gen, Had to Include some OCs in here as well., I got this idea from a kids Book, IDK how to Tag right.., Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Roman is Confused ALOT, SmallDog!Patton, Some angst, SuperNatural Elements i guess., TEARS ARE SPILLT, There be some death and blood... SO BE WARRY KIDS!, Thomas and Virgil and Logan and Patton and Roman are hiding something... Okay more like everyone., Thomas is Trying to Wrangle in these Wild "Beasts"., Virgil is Smol and Adorable., Wizard!Thomas, this is in a world were Familars aren't sprits They are just Animals with Powers.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnOutsider_247/pseuds/SecretlyAnOutsider_247
Summary: In a world were every Wizard has a companion called a "Familar" To help them on their Adventures, Thomas is ready to find out what Familar he will have. But Chaos insues when he finds out he has 4 Familars.After finding and bonding with his new Familars his Mentor and grandfather both go missing, each leaving a note telling Thomas to take his Familars and Run far away from the kingdom.Thomas and his Familars now are on a quest to find his Mentor and Grandfather, and save them from the evil Dictator that has taken over the kingdom.But with Guards On their tail, Thomas having  magic problems, And with one of his Familars refusing to use his powers, will Thomas ever manage to save his Mentor, Grandfather, And the kingdom itself?Or will Thomas and his Familars Never find out the Truth of Why they are Bonded in the first place?Hai! If you read this and are interested feel free to read! I'll hopefully be re-writing this work soon, cause it's kinda cringe rn. Hope you enjoy anyway!





	1. Nightmares and many Familars.

Thomas was walking though a dark forest. He felt happy in that moment as he listened to twigs snapping and birds chirping. Then there was a rattling sound...

Thomas looked at his feet and saw he was right next to a snake with a rough yellow scaled back with green scales on its stomach. The snake had its head raised along with its tail that had a rattle on it.

Thomas sceams tore though the forest as the snake hissed and bit Thomas in his ankle. 

Thomas felt a sharp pain and he closed his eyes as he felt the snake wrap itself around his ankle.

Then he opened his eyes...

 

Thomas awoke with a small yelp as he felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

_just like my dream..._ Thomas thought.

For a few moments Thomas just layed in bed, processing his dream.

He finally dragged himself out of bed, got dressed and went out into the hallway.

He walked in the kitchen and sat at the dinner table. His grandfather was sitting there.

"Morning Squirt." His Grandfather said jokingly. "Are you ready?" 

Thomas rubbed his eyes. "Ready for what?" He asked.

Before his Grandfather could answer Thomas' Mentor Alexander, leavitated a bowl of oatmeal into the table in front of Thomas.

"Thanks." He said reaching for the spoon.

"You really don't remember? You wrote it on your calendar and everything!" His Grandfather said.

Alexander sat at the table.

He spoke calmly, "Yesterday was your 16th birthday, so today marks the day you will find and bond with your Familar." 

Thomas practically screamed.

"Oh my gAwd! How did i forget!" He yelled.

His Grandfather Chuckled.

Alexander spoke again. "After breakfast we will take you to the alter in the Forest to determine the location of your Familar."

Thomas started shoveling the food in his mouth, but he then settled on just eating quickly so he wouldn't choke.

"Done!" He yelled slamming his hand on the wooden table.

"Woah, slow down there Kiddo." 

After a few moments the trio was almost ready to start their trip.

"Oh." Alexander said. "Hold on a second." "Cleo!" Alexander yelled.

A small white and tan mouse cawled onto his shoulder. 

"We're going into the forest, i believe your predictions will be a good aid..." Alexander said cheerfully to his Familar.

You see Familars are different from regular pets, in that they have powers and can Bond.

Bonding is when a Wizard finds its destined Familar and preforms a spell allowing the Familar to talk to them and only them. Once a Familar has been Bonded with that Bond will last for life.

Bonding with a Familar has been a Wizard tradition for centuries, many of the greatest Wizards had a Familar by their side.

A Familar's power could be a wide range of things, but in all of recorded history Familars have only ever had one power.

 

A few chitters came from the mouse as it slide into Alexander's pocket.

"Alright, let's go." Said Thomas' Grandfather.

They walked out the door, over the small hill, and into the forest.

Thomas was nervous and excited all at the same time. On one hand he couldn't wait to meet his Familar, but on the other he was scared that it wouldn't like him, or that he wouldn't like it.

And his fears grew as the group treaked father into the forest.

After awhile of walking the group came apoun a clearing that had a circle made of butterfly dust and had a candle in the middle.

"Okay Thomas," Alexander said turning to face him.

"You must follow my instructions carefully and if you are unsure of how to do something please do not refrain from asking me instead of guessing. We want this to done correctly."

Thomas nodded.

"Good. Now move into the middle and pick up the candle and hold it." 

Thomas did so, being careful not to blow out the lit candle.

"Now Thomas." His grandfather said. "Blow out the candle."

Thomas blew onto the flame and it blew out leaving nothing but a trail of smoke behind.

"Good." Alexander said. "Now hold the candle over your head and reapeat these words, my Familar is my Companion, i want to find my Companion."

Thomas nodded and held the candle over his head and remembered the words his Mentor had said. He was ready to repeat them.

But when he opened his mouth something entirely different came out, 

"My Familars are my Family, i Want to Find my Family."

Thomas had never even heard or read something like that. Yet he still said it.

"Thomas, that wasn't the right words..." Alexander said calmly.

But then things swirled out of control.

The wind picked up and Thomas heard the leaves swishing in the wind.

Thomas lowered the candle back close to his chest.

Then the candle lit with a dark blue fire.

He heard his Grandfather and mentor gasp.

But then 3 more candles appeared and they lit one by one.

One with a light blue fire, one with a red fire, and one with a purple fire.

The candle that Thomas was holding flew out of his hands and it flew next to the others. The wind was blowing in Thomas' ears.

The candles then blew out and fell over.

The wind stopped and something odd had happened.

The butterfly dust was no longer in a circle and instead surrounding a scroll that had appeared on the ground.

Alexander rushed to the scroll and picked it up.

It read:  _Thunder's Familar sanctuary. He'll know when he sees them. The Bonding process will be done as normal, just 4 times instead of one._

_For a moment_ Alexander stood there Dumbfounded but then he turned around to face Thomas and his Grandfather.

"Thomas." He said voice a little unsteady. "It seems you have... More than one Familar..."

Thomas lit up  _2 Familars!_   I _will have more than one!!_ he thought with excitement.

"You... Have 4." 

 

 

 


	2. When destiny kills the mood.

The morning was quite beautiful with the Sun's light coming though the window and it warmed Patton's fur.

Patton was laying down in the sunlight next to a sleeping Roman who was twitching in his sleep.

Roman was a small red fox, his fur was always flawless and it glittered in the sunlight.

Patton nudged Roman with his snout. 

"Wake up." Patton told him.

"I don't wanna." The fox mumbled.

"Roman you gotta, they're serving breakfast soon." 

"Fine fine, im up." Grumbled Roman as he stood up.

"Great! Let's go get Logan!" 

The fox just nodded as Patton took off down the hall towards the aviary.

Patton was a dog with golden, silky fur, blue eyes and a collar with a heart on it. 

Patton was always bright and cheerfull and Roman had never seen him cry once. How was he so cheerfull all the time? 

But what baffled Roman even more was how Patton was friends with Logan.

Logan was a bluejay with large wings that were a dark blue instead of a lighter shade like most bluejays. He knew how to read, most Familars didn't know the first thing about written language, and he was never one to joke or even smile.

It was quite weird to Roman how they all were friends, but he enjoyed Logan's company... Even though he was kind of rude sometimes.

Roman took off after Patton down the hall.

The Aviary was quite large even though there weren't many birds that actually lived at the Sanctuary.

"Logan!" Patton shouted.

A few birds shushed him,  _Probably interrupted their beauty sleep too..._ Roman thought.

A few moments later Logan flew down in front of Patton.

"Salutations Patton." He said blankly.

"Hi Logan. Come on, they'll be serving breakfast soon!" 

Patton sped out into the hall and into the main room with Roman trailing behind and Logan flying over them.

Patton found a cushion and sat down on it, Roman moved a cushion over close to Patton and sat. Logan landed in between them.

"I heard they will have someone coming today!" Patton said cheerfully.

Logan sighed. "Patton you said that yesterday, Nobody came." 

Patton frowned a little. "But Today is the day! I can feel it." 

Roman smiled. "If anyone would get picked to get out of this place, it would be you Patton." Roman remarked.

Logan silently nodded.

"Aw. This place isn't so bad!" Patton said.

Roman rolled his eyes "sure it isn't."

Logan nodded, "I would have to agree with Roman, this place has no reading Material at all. It is quite annoying." 

"But-" Patton began to say but was cut off by a loud crash from behind a door followed by a hiss.

The 3 Familars all starred at the closed door were the sound came from.

Then the door opened.

There was a worker holding a black cat by its neck. The man was careful in setting down the cat, making sure it didn't scratch him.

He dropped the cat and immediately shut the door.

The cat had smooth Black fur and piercing purple eyes.

The cat looked around the room frantically before running with incredible speed down the hall way.

The 3 Familars all exchanged a look before they took off to find the cat.

New Familars showed up quite often, many not wanting to be there at all. When Roman had arrived in distress Patton and Logan both calmed him down, so Roman figured it was his turn to help someone in need.

 _Just like a heroic prince,_ Roman thought.

The 3 found the black cat hiding in a dark corner in the hallway.

Patton approached the cat cautiously.

"Hey, im Patton... What's your name?" Patton asked soothingly.

The cat blinked, as if trying to process that someone just spoke to him.

The cat moved out of the corner a little, 

"Um... V-Virgil." The cat studdered quietly.

"Nice to meet ya Virgil, im Roman." Roman said proudly.

"Salutations, i am Logan." 

Virgil's ears twitched a little

"You know, you made it just in time for breakfast!" Patton shouted.

"Heh. yeah, No I'm not supposed to be here." Virgil said.

"Yeah, im not supposed to be here either." Roman said sarcastically.

"No you don't get it.. I don't have Powers."

There was a short pause.

"That is a Lie." Logan said blankly..

Cat hissed "what do you know?" He retorted.

"I knew you were lying by your body language, it was quite simple really."

The cat visibly tensed up.

He sighed.

"Fine. Whatever... If im gonna be here for the rest of my life i want to at least know your abilities..." Virgil said quietly.

"Ah." Roman said, "i can create and manipulate fire."

Patton nodded. "I have the power to heal injurys." 

"And i," Logan said blankly "have Precognition, the ability to see or predict the future." 

Virgil nodded. 

"What is your power Vir-" Patton began to asked before cut off by Logan.

"Since he is a cat i would assume he has the power to create force fields, correct?" 

Virgil shook his head.

"I can manipulate shadows..." He quietly mumbled.

"Oh! That's so cool! I Love it!" Patton shouted.

"Heh, Thanks i guess..."

Virgil still looked a little scared but be seemed to have calmed down a little.

Then they heard yelling from down the hall.

"Line up Familars!" 

"What's that for?" Virgil asked.

"Oh, it's just another Wizard come to pick a Familar. Come on." Said Roman as he walked down the hall.

The others including Virgil followed.

The front room was now filled with the 20 or so Familars that lived in the Sanctuary.

Patton, Roman, Logan, and Virgil found a open spot and sat down together.

 

A worker came in and started talking to all the Familars in the room.

"Okay, when this boy comes in you will stay in your spots and allow him to approach you. This boy will be picking more than one Familar so-" 

The worker was cut off by some chatter. 

A Wizard having more than one Familar was quite rare, so it made sense that the Familars were excited to have a better of chance to be picjed.

"So you will not move until he leaves the room."

With that the worker opened the door to let in a boy.

This boy looked about 16 with brown hair that was dyed purple at the tips. He wore a wondrous expression and he was looking frantically at the Familars in the room.

Then he started staring at Patton.

He walked over and scratched Patton's ear.

"You.. I want you..." He whispered.

Patton's face lit up.

The boy's gaze then fell onto Roman, Logan, and Virgil.

"And you 3 too." The boy said.

Virgil could feel the intense starres of the other Familars.

 _how many Familars is this boy destined to have?_ Virgil thought.

A worker came in a scooped up Patton and Logan, and after a small struggle Roman and Virgil as well.

The 4 Familars were all taken to a large gymnasium like room.

The Familars were each placed in a row.

"Alright Thomas." Said a female worker. "Preform the spell one at a time for each of them. If the Bond works you can share names. If it doesn't then you must pick a different Familar. Got it?" She asked.

The bo- Thomas, nodded and preformed the spell on Patton.

"Wait, what's going on?" Patton asked which caused Thomas to freeze.

Thomas could hear Patton, he wasn't talking in barks but in words.

"Hi.." He said calmly, reaching his hand out " I'm Thomas." 

Patton put his paw in Thomas' hand.

"You can hear me? Im Patton. Does this mean your my Loyal?"

 _He sure does like asking questions..._ Thomas thought.

He nodded. "Yep you're my Familar!" Thomas said cheerfully.

Patton lit up. "Oh my gosh! Logan did you hear that! Im his Familar!" 

Next was Roman. Thomas preformed the spell.

"Oh my. Am i your Familar as well?" Asked Roman.

"Yep!" Said Thomas. "Im Thomas."

"Roman."

Next was Logan.

Thomas Preformed the spell.

"So you are destined to have 3 Familars?" Logan asked.

Thomas shook his head. "no, 4"

Logan just widened his eyes in surprise.

Last was Virgil.

His eyes widened as he heard Thomas performing the spell.

But he couldn't be a Familar. He thought, he was too dangerous.

But Virgil was frozen in place as Thomas finished the spell and Virgil was now Bonded to Thomas for life.

"Hi im Thomas..." He said calmly

Virgil looked up at Thomas, every thought in his mind told him to keep silent. But he spoke anyway.

"Im Virgil." He whispered

Thomas smiled.

"Im sure we'll be happy now that we're Bonded!" He said cheerfully.

Virgil gave a evil smirk in response.

"Just cause we're Bonded. Doesn't mean im your Familar."

 ....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter still feels short but i gotta end it, UGHHHHHHHH. Anyway i hope you guys like it. I'll post again soon. (Hopefully...)
> 
> That's all i have to say really so....
> 
> HAVE A SNAZZY DAY!


	3. When a Black Cat Crosses your Path.

Darkness, nothing but Darkness as far as the eye could see.

Then the lights came on.

Thomas' Grandfather stood, staring at the White tiled wall of the room.

"We made a deal." A small voice said, 

"Give me another day. I'll fix it, i swear." The old man replied, still facing the wall.

"Good," the voice purred.

Then there was a sound, 

_the rattle of a snake..._

 

Thomas awoke from his dream as he tumbled out of his bed.

He yelped when he felt something scratch his hand.

Thomas sat up and saw that his new scratch was bleeding.

He sighed.

Thomas looked around his room, it was still the middle of the night and the only thing lighting up his room was the pale light of the moon.

"Thomas?" A voice whispered "You okay?"

"Patton?" Thomas asked.

The figure stepped closer revealing that it was indeed Patton.

Patton came up close to Thomas, a look of worry prominent on his face.

"Im okay, just kinda.. fell outta bed.." Thomas said awkwardly.

 Patton nodded his expression softening.

Patton put one of his paws over Thomas' scratch and looked him in the eyes.

"Watch this." Patton said cheerfully.

"Wha?" 

Patton's eyes began to glow a bright sky blue, then Thomas looked down to see the same glow emitting from under Patton's paw.

The glow filled the room with soft blue light and after a few moments the glow faded.

Patton lifted his paw. Thomas looked at were his Scratch used to be, there wasn't a scar and the slight sting had melted away.

"Woah, you can heal!" Thomas said.

Patton smiled proudly "yep! Though im not the best at it." 

Thomas silently nodded.

"Hey," Thomas asked, "Do you know what the others can do?" 

Patton nodded. "Logan has this thing called Precognition were he can sort of see the future or something." "Roman can create fire and move it around and stuff, and Virgil mentioned something about shadows."

Thomas frowned a little.

"Does Virgil... Hate me?" He asked quietly.

"No, of course not! He's just had alot going on, the day you came was his first day at the Sanctuary which is stressful on its own. And now he's been Bonded with, I'd bet he's just shook from all of that happening so fast." 

Patton gave Thomas a reassuring smile.

"He'll come around, don't worry." 

Thomas sighed "yeah, that does make sense... Thanks Patton." 

Patton grinned "No problem Kiddo!"

Thomas paused, "Did you just call me Kiddo?" 

"Yeah? Is there somethi-" 

Thomas waved a hand "no it's fine. I kinda like it." He gave an awkward smile.

Patton jumped up onto Thomas' bed.

"So you gonna go back to sleep?" Patton asked.

"Nah, im too awake now." Thomas said getting back into his bed and sliding under the covers.

He opened his night stand drawer and grabbed out his phone.

Patton curled up at Thomas' feet and drifted off the sleep.

 

When morning came Thomas was starving and was quite happy when his alarm went off for breakfast.

He slide his feet out from under a still sleeping Patton, trying and failing to not wake him.

Patton sat up and licked his lips. "Oh Morning Thomas!" He shouted happily.

 "Hey Patton." Thomas said. "You know were the others are?" 

Patton shook his head. "No. Though i bet Logan's already awake." 

Thomas nodded and got out of bed.

He got dressed and he and Patton both walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Squirt." Thomas' Grandfather said as Thomas sat down at the dinner table next to him.

Patton went over the the couch to find Logan and Roman sitting there talking.

 

Roman sighed "this place is Amazing!" 

"Agreed, there is a library here so i was able to catch up on volumes 8-10 of "The History of Familars and their Achievements" and there is much more there to read as well." 

Roman turned and looked at Logan blankly.

"You are a big nerd." 

"You know childish nicknames do not matter to me, correct?" 

Roman groaned.

Patton practically tackled Roman when he leapt onto the couch.

"Ow! Patton you're tangling my fur!" 

Patton let out a giggle as he jumped off Roman and onto a empty part of the couch.

Thomas' Grandfather turned to him, "How does it feel to have 4 Familars Squirt?" 

Thomas grinned ear to ear. 

"Amazing." 

 

Alexander got up later than useal and Thomas noticed, but he just brushed it off as him being tired from the recent chaos.

He soon levitated 2 slices of toast with Crofters jam to Thomas.

Thomas gasped "how did you get Crofters if Grandfather is banned from the market?"

Alexander smiled. "I have my ways."

Logan flew over Towards Thomas and landed on the table next to his toast.

"You have Crofters!?" Sounding genuinely excited.

"Uhhh yesssss?" 

"Alexander i presume?" Logan asked, looking at Alexander.

After a moment of silence, since Alexander couldn't hear Logan, Thomas spoke up.

"Yep that's his name."

"Ah, if it is not an inconvenience i would like to have some Crofters Jam on my bird seed." Logan asked as if it wasn't weird for a bird to want Jam with their food.

Thomas slowly nodded.

"He wants Jam on his bird seed." He said to Alexander.

His Grandfather erupted in laughter and Alexander just chucked and smiled.

"Sure. I'll do that." He snickered a little.

Everyone in the room jumped when they heard a thud come from the roof.

Everyone collectively held their breath for a moment.

A black cat jumped onto the widow sill.

Virgil paused when saw the window was closed so he jumped back onto the roof with another thud.

Soon The black cat walked into the living room and jumped onto the arm of the couch.

Thomas looked over and saw Roman looked tense, Patton was smiling and Logan just had his useal blank expression.

Alexander walked over to Thomas' Grandfather.

"Alright." He said, "today we will be going outside to do some training, including our new Familars."

The whole group beamed while Virgil just looked Bored.

Thomas' Grandfather soon left the home to "deliver a package." He said.

A few minutes later Alexander lead Thomas and his Familars out into the training field.

The field barely even was a field anymore just mostly damaged ground that had been covered with hexagon stones years ago, but the place was still quite large and it was the place were Thomas cast his first spell. 

Thomas and his Familars stayed at the edge of the circle while Alexander stood in front of them.

"Now Thomas first you will demonstrate how one uses their soul element. Which for you is Sun, and you will show your Familars the proper way to harness their soul magic."

Thomas nodded.

Every Wizard had a soul element or soul magic, it was the kind of magic they carried within their souls and the kind that didn't require an incantation to use. Familars can not use incantation based magic because they aren't bulit to cast spells made for humans.

A Familar's special ability is their soul magic and typically Familars could only use their special ability, but some could manipulate their ability to create multiple types of attacks.

Alexander joined the Familars on the sidelines as Thomas stepped into the middle.

He put his hands out In front of him and made a waving motion, a large orange circle with smaller circles inside of it appeared in front of him.

Thomas closed his eyes and willed his magic to form a ball of light.

Sure enough a bright ball of Orange light formed in his left hand.

He threw the ball into the air and it exploded into a bright light. 

Alexander nodded. "Good Thomas, just try not to blind us." He said jokingly.

"Thanks." 

"Alright, it shall be the blue Jay's turn." Alexander said.

"Oh, his name is Logan." Thomas said.

"Ah, Logan's turn then."

Logan flew into the middle.

"So," Logan began. "What is it you would like me to do?" 

Thomas repeated the question to Alexander.

"Oh, just simply demonstrate your ability and its limits."

Logan nodded.

He flew up to Thomas and hovered as he whispered something in his ear.

Thomas nodded.

"Alexander Logan's main power is Precognition. Do you want him to demonstrate that?" 

Alexander thought for moment.

"If he can demonstrate what level it is i would suppose so."

Thomas nodded and took out a small cloth from his pocket and tied it around the bird's eyes.

Logan then took off into the trees.

The trees weren't very thick so the group could easily marvel as Logan dodged branch after branch and smoothly flew as if he could see.

Logan landed and used his wing to take the cloth off.

Alexander spoke. "That is quite impressive Logan." 

Logan then closed his eyes and a small pebble lifted into the air, but his control seemed unstable and it soon fell back to the ground.

Alexander nodded thoughtfully.

Logan moved back to his spot.

"Alright next is..." Alexander trailed off.

"Oh! This is Patton," Thomas said pointing to Patton. "The fox is Roman, and Virgil is the cat."

"Ah, thank you Thomas." Alexander said "i believe it is Patton's turn." 

Patton ran into the middle and smiled proudly.

"Okay! Watch closely!" Patton said to Alexander even though he couldn't understand him.

Patton rose his snout in the air as a light blue glow started at his feet.

The light blue glow was semi transparent and it soon formed a light blue bubble around Patton.

It stayed around Patton for several moments before it popped.

Before Patton had gone into the bubble his fur was slightly dirty but now his fur was perfect.

After another few moments Patton's fur turned dirty again.

"I can make a small healing bubble," Patton explained "but it only heals the person for a little while."

Thomas repeated this Alexander and he spoke. "Quite impressive as well Patton, thank you."

Patton was beaming as he went back to his spot.

Next up was Roman.

He dramatically walked to the middle and readied his magic.

After a moment 2 small balls of fire appeared in front of Roman and they began to spin in a circle, creating the illusion that it was a circle of fire instead of just 2 balls of it.

Then Roman flicked his paw and the magic dispersed leaving behind red sparkles in the air.

He took a bow and went back to his spot.

Now it was Virgil's turn.

He groaned "do i have to?" He asked.

Patton looked over at him, right into his eyes.

And then Patton saw what looked like Fear in those purple eyes.

Patton understood it now, Virgil acted all mean and tough because he was scared, scared of the unknown...

Patton smiled, he'd chase that terror away.

"I bet you'll do great Virgil!" Patton shouted.

 "I highly doubt that." He said quietly.

 Patton frowned.

 

After a few minutes of silence Virgil sighed.

"Fine... fine I'll try." He muttered 

He walked into the middle and closed his eyes.

Then a black and purple mist seemed to engulf Virgil.

The mist wasn't really mist, as when Thomas reached out to touch it... He felt nothing.

Then the mist dissipated and Virgil was just left just standing there.

 

While everyone else was quite baffled Logan was kind of freaking out.

_Darkness is the absence of light, but the darkness was tinted purple. Purple is a color of light! So how can there be darkness when there is light present? In elemental magic there is no way to mix light and dark.... So how did Virgil do it?_

"Logan!" Patton yelled pulling him from his thoughts.

The rest of the group had already begun to go back inside for the day.

"Coming Patton!" He called back.

Patton took off running back into the house.

Logan looked up at the sky as he dipped back into his thoughts.

 

 _Virgil isn't what he seems._  a suspicious part of him said. _You need to find out who... Or what he is.. If not for you, then for Thomas..._

Logan took one last look at the sun before he flew back into the house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET! NEW CHAPTER WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!
> 
> So yeah, another chapter done! I already have the plans for the next one so stay tuned!
> 
> Also if you guys are confused by some of the stuff mentioned in this Chapter just ask and I'll be happy to answer.
> 
> I'll have the next chapter out real soon!
> 
> And as always.... HAVE A SNAZZY DAY!!!


	4. Hidden in plain sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is kinda short... :(

The rest of the day went fast for everyone but Virgil.

His mind was reeling from what he just did, his magic wasn't to be used  **ever.**

but even though he was done with using his magic it still wanted to be used.

But his magic was like an itch, you can ignore it but it won't go away until you scratched it.

He could feel his senses enhancing themselves without command, and at one point a sliver of magic slipped out.... In front of the others.

 

Thomas and the others were all reading in his room. 

Logan was perched on his shoulder, Patton was curled up next to him peering at the words on the page, and Roman was at Thomas' feet.

Virgil walked in and jumped on the bed.

He walked up next to Thomas' other shoulder and read the words on the page... Yes he can read.

The book was about Familars or something.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked.

"Thomas was wondering about a Familar's magic and how it works, so we are reading about it." Logan said blankly.

Roman opened his eyes and said "they're being nerds and I'm trying to sleep." 

Virgil smirked.

"Oh!" Patton shouted, "we should look up Virgil's powers!"

Virgil tensed a little.

"Patton, we can't do that in this book. We would need to get another one from the Library." Logan said.

Patton saddly nodded.

"Well that's okay." Thomas said cheerfully "we can do that later right Virgil?" Thomas moved to touch Virgil.

Virgil hissed in response... But wasn't a normal hiss, it was loud and slightly distorted which freaked out everyone in the room.

Virgil froze. "I-i um need some water." He muttered as he ran out of the room.

The Wizard and his Familars were silent for a moment.

"What the heck was that!?" Roman shouted.

......

Patton had attempted to look for Virgil after they finished reading but he seemed to have disappeared.

Soon it was time for bed so Logan and Roman both went to the Familar room, a room that was made for the Familars to sleep in, while Patton just stayed with Thomas.

Roman settled into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Virgil was still nowhere to be found, but when Alexander came to check for the Familars he didn't seem to notice.

Alexander shut off the light and went into his room and shut the door.

Logan held his breath for a moment before he flew out of the room and into the hall.

The sun had gone down with the only remnants of it being red and orange light coming though the windows.

Logan flew over to the Library door.

At first glance it appeared to be closed but if you looked closer you would see that the door was slightly cracked open.

Logan flew in and quickly got to work.

_i will figure this out._ he thought to himself.

 

Virgil finally came out of his hiding spot as he heard Alexander shut his door.

Virgil then used the only form of his magic that wasn't dangerous.

He felt the darkness blend with his physical form and his eyes adjust to full on night vision mode.

Virgil was now in his shadow form, he could hold the form for 3-5 hours and unless someone knew of this power he had, they wouldn't be able to seem him.

Though of course he wasn't all shadow, after all darkness isn't physical. He could still be touched and he was still the same cat he was, just half shadow.

Virgil also had alot of practice useing this form to hide from others so he knew exactly how to hide in plain sight.

Virgil slinked into the hallway and was watching Thomas though his open door until he heard wing beats.

He looked over and saw Logan entering the Library.

Virgil decided to see what he was up to.

Virgil slinked in after him.

He jumped atop a tall shelf that gave him a view of the entire room.

The Library wasn't very big compared to those he had seen before but it was still large.

The bookshelfs were very wide and very tall, even requiring ladders for humans to use to reach books from high up. There were a few tables that had 2 chairs pulled up to each.

There was a large stained glass window on one of the walls that depicted a black and white Panther ready to fight. The only light that was in the Library was the small beams of sunlight cast by the sun as it set.

Virgil had never been in library for more than a few minutes, though he could read he didn't really want the others to catch him reading.

Logan flew up to a high shelf and very careful used his telekinesis to lift the book off the shelf and onto a table below.

 Virgil caught a glimpse of the title.

_The Dark Arts and Spells._

Virgil tensed, had Logan found him out?

Logan flew in front of the book and opened it and turned the pages as if he was looking for a certain one.

Logan found the page he was looking for.

The page was talking about Darkness users and how they harnessed the power.

Logan read most of the page before he flew and grabbed a paper and a small bowl of ink.

Once he was back at his Table he put one of his talons in the ink and began to write on the paper.

Though the writing was Small Using his enhanced senses he could read it.

**Virgil shouldn't be able to manipulate shadows, only Wizards can harness that kind of magic.**

Virgil was practically panicking now until something pulled him out of it.

Logan had shut the book and was now saying Something.

_an incantation!_ Virgil realised. 

_Now if Logan threatens to tell the others i can use this as a truce._ Virgil thought with a smirk.

Then Virgil had an idea.

Logan had finished the incantation a small booklet appeared infront of him.

Virgil willingly shed his shadowy disguise and jumped onto the table next Logan's 

"An Incantation based Spell huh?" Virgil asked devilishly.

Logan froze and slowly turned to face him.

"I thought those were dangerous." Virgil said with an evil Smirk.

"Falsehood, they aren't at all."

"You think i be-" Virgil was cut off.

"How do you use Shadow magic?" He asked blankly.

Virgil stayed silent.

Then the pair of Familars each heard a scream come from the kitchen and they each turned to look out the now opened door.

"What was that?" Logan muttered.

Then Logan felt his eyes become heavy and he soon fell down were he was and feel asleep.

Virgil felt this affect too.

_**No! I can't Fall asleep! ~~even though im so tired...~~ No! Stay Awake! **_Virgil thought to no avail.

Soon the force became too hard to fight and Virgil was now passed out on the table next to Logan.

.....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH MY GAWDDDD!!! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!!!!??? Oh wait i know because im the one writing it LOL.
> 
> So yea im sick so I'll be stuck in bed for awhile... But I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE! 
> 
> Also a small shout out to KittySky who filled my request! Thanks again! 
> 
> And as always...... HAVE A SNAZZY DAY!


	5. Fear and Hope.

Thomas had a dream, of nothing...

The whole dream was nothing but a inky black void and the sound of a rattle in the distance.

 ~~~~but it still scared him to death.

Thomas awoke with scream as he heard the snake begin to hiss.

Patton immediately woke up. "Thomas! You okay Kiddo!?" Patton shouted.

"Yea," Thomas croaked. "Just a bad dream." 

Patton looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Are you sure kiddo?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." 

* * *

 

~~Logan felt himself slip off the edge.~~

Logan opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of the Library. He immediately sat up as memories from last night floated back to him.

 _My Book!_  Logan's mind screamed. _Where's my book?!_

He looked around the room and found it sitting on top of the table.

Logan flew up and picked up the book, looking at it's condition. 

The cover was still an little damaged but other wise it was as it usually was.

Logan sighed and he repeated the incantation and sent the book away.

He then flew out the door into the hallway.

On his way to the Familar room he caught a glimpse off something odd in the kitchen.

He wipped his head around and saw....

* * *

 

Thomas got out of bed and got dressed in his usual black pants and orange and white hoodie. His Grandfather gave him that hoodie... Then Thomas realized something...

"Hey Patton?" 

"Yeah Kiddo?" 

"Did you see if Grandfather came back last night." 

Patton opened his mouth but then closed it.

"Um no not really..." He said awkwardly.

Thomas frowned a little.

"I bet he's back by now!" Patton said cheerfully. "Let's go say good morning!" 

Thomas smiled and nodded opening his bedroom door.

 When Thomas looked into the kitchen he saw 3 things.

1\. Virgil, Logan and Roman all on the counter top.

2\. A scroll on the counter.

3\. His Grandfather's knife still in its sheath,

_**Sitting in a pool of blood...** _

 

Thomas' breath hitched as his body was racked with fear.

 ~~ **_ BLOOD THATS BLOOD.  _ ** ~~ **__ **

**_Everything's fine. This is a dream. ~~Then Why do i feel like im having a heart attack?~~_ **

**_This isn't real. This isn't real.  ~~THIS ISN'T REAL~~_ **

Thomas' knees buckled and he slide against the door frame to the floor.

Thomas could barely breathe, he felt like he was being choked.

Patton's eyes widdened at the scene but he soon noticed the distress that Thomas was in.

"Thomas!? You okay?" He yelled catching the attention of everyone else in the room.

Patton's words weren't heard by Thomas, his vision blurred as tears spilled out of his eyes.

**_ IM GONNA DIE. IM GONNA DIE. IM GONNA DIE. _ **

He thought over and over in his mind like a broken record player.

 The other Familars jumped off the counter towards Thomas. 

Virgil stepped forward. "Thomas! Thomas listen!" He shouted.

Thomas heard Virgil.

Virgil put one of his paws on His hand and un sheathed his claws, alowing them to slightly dig into his skin. 

He looked at Virgil. Thomas was shaking.

"Breath in for 4 seconds." Virgil said loudly.

Thomas did so, at first struggling but then his breath flowed.

"Hold it for 7 seconds."

....

"Breath out for 8 seconds" Virgil said soothingly.

Thomas was no long panicking and his breath had evened out.

Virgil sighed. "Good, good job."

Roman spoke up. "What happened?" 

"I think Thomas had a panic attack." Virgil sais blankly.

"What!? Roman shouted.

"A panic attack, when a individual is over come with a sense of fear tha-"

"I know what it is book bird. But how Thomas?" 

"Plenty of people have panic attacks Roman." Virgil said quietly.

There was a small pause.

"Like you?" Patton asked him quietly.

Virgil silently nodded.

Patton frowned.

Logan cleared his throat. "I'll clean up the..." Ge trailed off and flew up to the counter.

Patton looked up at Thomas, who looked to have recovered fully.

"You think you can stand?" Patton asked quietly.

"Yeah... Also, Virgil?" 

Virgil looked up.

"Thanks, for helping me out." 

"Heh, that's what Familars do right?" He asked giving an awkward smile.

Thomas smiled back.

He stood up and went over to the now mostly clean counter.

Thomas picked up the scroll and read it aloud.

"Thomas, something terrible has taken place and me and your Grandfather need you to be safe. A new dictator is rising to take the throne. We need you to take your Familars and any magical relics in our house and run far away from this kingdom. Do not go looking for me and your Grandfather, he has most likely been captured by the dictator and i have gone to find him. In case i do rescue him i want you to go to Meridian Bay and wait there for 2 weeks, other wise please find a safe place and continue your studies if possible.

Love, Alexander..." 

The room fell silent as everyone tried to process the note.

 "We... We have to find them and save them." Thomas said finally.

"No." Logan shouted "We must stay safe and go to the bay, if they were truely captured ny a dictator then we must lay low." 

"But Thomas' Grandfather and Alexander are in danger!" Patton shouted,"They matter too!"

"I agree!" Roman said. "We must save them." 

"But Thomas is an uneducated Wizard! Those who do not know how to control magic are valuable to dictators because they can drain their magic easily!" Logan shouted.

"But then their death will be our fault!" Roman shouted making everyone freeze.

"Er- i-um no i mean that if we can risk it all and get the best results... Maybe we should!" Roman finished.

Logan opened his mouth but then closed it.

He sighed. "I guess it's only logical." 

"We'll need to make the journey to the castle undetected, and then sneak into the castle and rescue them." Virgil said quietly.

"So we'll need a plan." He said smirking.

Thomas watched with weird sense of joy as he watched his Familars plan out their Adventure, Thomas looked at his Grandfather's sheathed knife.

He grabbed it and attached it to his belt.

He unsheathed it and glanced at his reflection.

His eyes were filled with fear, of course. He now was taking on the task of saving his mentor and Grandfather.

But his eyes were filled with something else that ignited when he saw how much his Familars cared for his safety.

 **Hope.**  hope that he could do it. Hope that he would see them again.

**Hope because his Familars would chase away the fear.**

**And only Hope would remain.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So i wrote this all in one day so it's a little short but i hope you like it!   
> Updates might start being slower now just so you know.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a SNAZZY Day!


	6. A rainstom is on the horizon

Thomas sent his Familars around the house to gather things for the journey.

Logan immediately flew into the library and Patton followed.

Roman turned to Virgil. "Ha Nerds! Am i right." 

Virgil gave him a blank expression and just walked into the potions room.

Roman followed.

"I can't wait! We're gonna be using our powers! Isn't that cool!" Roman shouted.

To Virgil, it wasn't that Roman didn't care about the lives in danger. Just that he was hiding his fear with excitement.

"Eh." Virgil responded his face completely unreadable... He hoped.

"Eh?! We haven't had any chance to let out our full potential!" Roman whined.

Virgil cringed at the words "full potential" and Roman picked up on it.

"You know what.. You've been really hesitant about your powers.." 

Roman expected Virgil to give an answer, or an excuse, or anything. But Virgil just stayed silent.

"Are they weak or something?"

"No!" Virgil blurted and immediately regretted.

"You know i have like no practice so im kinda weak too." He said quietly like it would've been painful to say normaly.

Virgil shook his head. "It's not that..." Virgil went over to a shelf and grabbed some small viles that they might need.

"Then what?" Roman shouted after him.

After a long silence Virgil spoke something just above a whisper.

"Im too powerful." 

....

Virgil jumped back down to Roman's level.

"What does that mean." 

Virgil smirked.

" _im dangerous Roman,"_ he said in an eerie tone.

Roman sighed.

"When ever you don't want something to happen you use fear to change it." 

Virgil tensed.

"It doesn't work ya know." Said Roman looking directly into his eyes.

Virgil suppressed the magic that began to bubble up inside him.

"Look it... It doesn't matter..." Virgil said quietly. 

Virgil walked towards the door and before he left he took one last look at Roman.

"All that matters now... Is Thomas." 

And with that Roman was left alone in the darkened potion room.

* * *

 

Patton and Logan both picked out a selection of books that they might need on their journey. By the time they were done Logan had about 4 books in his pile and Patton had about 20 in his.

"Patton, that is too many books. Thomas could never pack that many. And why would he need them?" 

Patton frowned a little.

"Put these back." 

Patton had picked out mostly children's books and though he guessed the nostalgia could be helpful, in this case it made no sense to take them.

After Patton put the books back he walked up to Logan carrying a photo book.

"Patton what is it this tim-" Logan was cut off by the sad look on his friend's face.

 Patton placed the book down in front of him.

 He used his snout to flip though the pages of pictures. Most of them were average family photos.

Then Patton stopped at a certain page and looked up at logan. 

The photo on the page was like most other pictures in the book except for the fact that one of the people in the photo had his whole body scribbled out in dark black ink.

The picture was of what Logan assumed was Thomas' family, his mom, dad, grandfather, and Alexander. With little Thomas standing in front of them in a silly pose. 

Though the person's body was mostly scribbled out Logan could still make out some defining details, fancy attire, a fancy hat, odd coloured hair, Ect.

The hair stood out most to Logan. His hair was black as night were as Thomas and his family all had light brown hair. 

Logan returned Patton's gaze. 

"Hmm. This is... Interesting." He said quietly.

"Did he do something wrong?" Patton asked, referring to the inked out man.

"I am... Not sure." Logan paused. "We should ask Thomas. He might know about him." 

Patton nodded slowly. "Yea. We should." 

* * *

 

Thomas heard footsteps and looked down to see Virgil and Roman had come back with a bag full of viles and potion ingredients.

Virgil jumped up onto the counter and put the bag down for Thomas. 

"Here ya go." He said quietly.

"Great job guys. Thanks for the help..." 

Roman gave Thomas a dead pan look. 

"Seriously. We are bonded for life. It is our job." 

Virgil gave a fake groan. "Don't remind me. Im gonna be stuck with these clueless morons for the rest of my life."

Thomas laughed as Roman made his trademark Offended noises from across the room.

Soon Logan and Patton came into the room, Logan with a bag with a few books and Patton with a photo book. For some weird reason...

 Logan dropped the bag on the floor and Patton did the same with the photo book.

Logan then lifted the book onto the counter and flew up to it.

"What's that for?" Roman asked.

Logan idgored the Familar and started fliping though the book as if looking for a certain page. Logan stopped as he seemed ti have found the page he was looking for.

"Thomas. Who is this?" Logan said pointing to a man in a photo who was scribbled out in dark black ink.

Thomas' expression softened into a sad one.

"I don't really remember his name. Something like Sliver." Thomas said quietly.

Thomas continued. "He was my step uncle. I never really knew him well, he just slowly stopped showing up to our gatherings and i never saw him again. My mom was so mad at him, she burned everything with his name in it. But i was able to keep this picture." 

Thomas smiled a little. "But it never bothered me much. He never seemed like a very nice guy anyway." 

Logan nodded, useing his wing to close the book.

"I apologize for bringing this up. Me and Patton were just curious." 

Thomas waved a hand. "Nah it's fine. You guys have a right to know." 

"But." Thomas continued. "I think we should get alittle sleep before we go. We could use it." 

Logan nodded. "Yes that is a good idea." 

"Ok! Then it's settled! Im going back to bed." Roman shouted walking out if the room.

Patton chuckled before walking out of the room himself. "Come on kiddos!" 

Logan rolled his eyes but flew down and followed Patton into the Familar's room.

"G'night Thomas." Virgil said before jumping down and following them into the room.

Thomas walked down the hall and into his own room. As soon as he closed the door his fake smile dropped and he broke out into shuddering sobs. 

He jump into his bed and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy im stillll alivveeee. Which is good.
> 
> So I've had a lot going on recently and i lost motivation to write. But i got it back and im ready to continue this! So have this short chapter while i make the next one wayyyyy better! 
> 
> Have a QUACKTASIC day!


End file.
